Wishing on the Same Star
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: Tai and Sora are split up .. going their different paths ... But have they made a right choice .... or have they made a terrible mistake .... Sora tells of her days without Tai ....


Wishing on the Same Star  
  
By Tkdgirl555  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A short story but it made me think...Hope you like it ...Based on Myra song "Wishing on the same star "  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sora looked at Tai for a moment . Its been a week since they split up . They did love each other but they had to be away from each other . Tai was leaving to College in America and Sora was going to college in Japan.Two lovers going in their different paths . They were both at the airport when they were saying their goodbyes.It wasnot easy looking into Tai's eyes and knowing that they might change and everything will be different from this moment on .  
  
"So..I'm..I'm going to miss you .."Sora said as she gave him a last hug ."Maybe even more...but well see each other again right .You'll come and visit and call right?"Sora said trying to hid the tears that shimmer in her eyes.Tai looked into her eyes and smiled ."Yes I will. Nothing will keep me apart from you ... I'll always be there for you...always remember that .."Tai said as the p.a. started to call his flight..  
  
"Last Call forFlight number 852 going to New York , JF Kennedy airport..."It said as they message fade away.  
  
They kissed for the last time as Tai made his way toward his gate as Sora watched ...  
  
"I love you Taichi.."Sora said as he handed the ticket to the flight attendant and halfway through the gate to his plane.He turned around and smiled back ...  
  
"I love you Sora.."Tai said as he left her standing there and boarded his plane .Sora slowly saw his figure vanish as he boarded his awaiting plane to America...  
  
She slowly walked away and went to the exit of the Japan Airport ... Not wanting to look back..  
  
*************************************  
  
Sora took a stroll in the park that night right before he left.She ran to the spot they used to go to ...Thier secret spot that they love to go to ....  
  
(Music played in the backround )  
  
(Its so hard to leave you , I dont really want to go ,  
  
I dont wanna say goodbye to you ,Its the last thing I wanna do ,  
  
But I wont be sad know , cause till your in my arms again ,  
  
You'll be inside of my heart ,and wherever I go ,  
  
Well never really be apart ...)  
  
She stood at the pond where they last stood when Tai told her the news that he got excepted to a high ranked school in America.She havent took the new that easy...  
  
She looked across the stilll lake as she hearded the buzzing and crikets of the insects in the park .It was so calming ... She sat on the grass as she layed on her back pretending Tai was laying down with her ...Looking at the bright stars in the sky ..But one in particular shined down on her...  
  
(Well be wishing on the same star, looking at the same moon,  
  
When your thinking of me , baby , I'll be thinking of you ,  
  
and no matter where I go , I will be there with you ,  
  
Wishing on the same star, looking at the same moon ..)  
  
Looking at that one star helped her see Tai .. She knew that they will never really be apart ..they will forever be in each others heart...  
  
(Its not really over , Baby it will never be ,  
  
as long as you keep me in your heart , Ill be there anywhere you are ,  
  
and when your feeling sad , remember all the love we shared,  
  
and when you're feeling alone , well just look up at the sky , oh , and baby ,so will I )  
  
The moon shone down on her as she stared at it with wonder ... Is Tai looking at it and wishing on the same star as she was ... The star just keeps glowing brighter as she stared at it longer...  
  
(Well be wishing on the same star, looking at the same moon ,  
  
when you're thinking of me baby, I'll be thinking of you,  
  
and no matter where I go , I will be there with you ,  
  
Wishing on the same star,looking at the same moon..)  
  
But when she looked at the moon again it showed Tai's face ... The same lopsided grin that he always gave her and the Kamiya smile that she loved so much and as a breeze went by her she felt as if she felt Tai .. She felt as if he was really there ...  
  
(No matter where you turn around ,  
  
its the same sun that keeps shining down ,  
  
wherever well be I know that well be , wishing on the same star...  
  
Well be wishing on the same star , looking at the same moon ,  
  
when youre thinking of me , baby ,  
  
I'll be thinking of you , And no matter where I go ,  
  
I will be there with you , wishing on the same star ,  
  
looking at the same moon ...)  
  
Looking back at the stars one more time she started to stand up and wake towards her car ... Knowing that Tai will always be there ....with her...  
  
(Wishing on the same star...)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
so how what it ? Please review ...  
  
Luv Tkdgirl555 


End file.
